


Master, Please Use Me~

by The_Twister



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Ghirahim wants to prove his usefulness to Link but his ways of doing so aren't nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecleon/gifts).



Link twirled the sword in his hand and shouted as he jumped towards his target. Blood spraying everywhere so that it splattered onto his face. It made him stumble backwards and he lost his balance so he fell onto his ass.  
  
The creature took this ample opportunity and screeched as it went to slam its cutlass directly into Link's chest but he had managed to block it and he kicked the horrid creature away.  
  
He got to his feet and honed in on the lizard and began to side step to the right. Putting his shield up to protect from any incoming blows.  
  
~Master!~  
  
The voice dinged in his head and Link ignored it.  
  
~MASTER!~  
  
It shouted louder than before and it caused Link to whirl around just in time to slash at a different creature. Slicing it cleanly in half to have the top half drop to the ground then the bottom had its guts spilling out onto the ground. Link made a face then moved with grace as he struck down his original target; slicing its head off with a clean cut.  
  
He looked down to the sword in his hand and took a cloth out of his bag. Cleaning the blade with a slowness to make sure all the ranky blood was off. He then slipped it back into its sheath to continue walking through the cave system.  
  
~Master, don't you think you should take a break?~  
  
Link frowned to the idea and he paused. Glancing around himself  for a while then he shook his head.  
  
~You've been down here for a while. You should really take a break. Go back to the surface and collect yourself. People will worry if you're gone for long periods of time. You know who gets blamed for that.~  
  
Link sighed and he nodded his head but slowly. He then stopped in front of a stone door. He looked at the markings on it and put a hand to it then began to open it.  
  
~Master...~  
  
Link chose to ignore the other this time as he moved the stone. Slipping inside of the chamber before it could close on him. 'Don't worry, I'll rest later.' He thought and knew the other heard since he received a sigh in response.    
  
Link walked slowly into the dark open chamber. Glancing around and keeping an eye on everywhere around him. He pulled his sword out and pulled his shield off his back as he walked as soft as he could.  
  
~Master, I suggest I come out. This enemy seems more powerful than the others. I can help.~  
  
Link pursed his lips to that as he whirled around right when a black orb came speeding towards him. He put his shield up to protect himself but was knocked back by the sheer force it had behind it.  
  
~Master, please just let me be used. You'll benefit from my power. I promise I won't do what I did last time.~  
  
Link huffed as he took a deep breath. Regaining his breath from the last heavy impact. He felt the wall behind him and used it to get up as he nodded to the voice constantly saying please. 'Just go already!' His eyebrow twitched in frustration.  
  
A bright light revealed Link's surroundings briefly and his breath got caught in his throat. The enemy was much bigger than he anticipated and having the other come out couldn't have been a worse idea.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll protect you, master!" The voice shouted as an attack was made in the dark. "What?" That question made Link's heart skip a beat. Ghirahim questioning things was never a good thing.  
  
They were both in trouble now just because Link didn't want to rest. He just HAD to keep going. HAD to prove that he was the damn hero. 'We have to get out now!' He screamed in his thoughts as he got his lantern out and searched for an escape route. But he could only see so much since his lantern didn’t give much light.  
  
"Master?" It was questioned but Link turned and he saw the enemy looming over the other.  
  
"Behind you!" Link yelled and the other turned to see the creature's red eyes. He stepped backwards until he ran into Link who shoved him behind him.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" There was fear lacing his words as the creature came rushing towards them. Ghirahim hid behind Link and gripped his shoulders.  
  
"Search for an escape route then leave. I'll take care of this beast, Ghirahim." Link took his sword out again after he clipped his lantern to his belt. "I'll protect you." He added and swung at the creature.  
  
Ghirahim nodded and he scanned the room. Looking up and he concluded the only route out of there was the ceiling. "Master, shoot fire at the ceiling!" He shouted and Link took out his bow. The tip of the arrow lit on fire and he shot one at creature to ward it off for a while. Then he readied another arrow and aimed it towards the ceiling.  
  
The material covering up the opening caught fire and lit up the whole dungeon room. Link looked and saw the creature was much too big for them to face at his current condition. Limbs coming from different parts on its body and it was black. "Up!" Link motioned for the other to get close to him. He grabbed the other's waist as he shot his hook shot up and heard it grab onto something. "Hold on!" Link shouted.  
  
He gripped Ghirahim’s waist harder as they shot up and out of the dungeon room. Then they landed on some soft dirt and Link let him go. "What was that creature?" Link asked as he put the hook shot away.  
  
"I-I’m not sure, Master..." Link shook his head to the answer he got. "I was too terrified to scan it. Didn't even think to scan it." He told Link who sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you disappointed in me." He murmured.  
  
Link waved it off and he looked at him. "It's fine. Just wished I had known so I could warn others about it. Would have been good." He told him and smiled slightly. "You didn't disappoint me. Come on let's go." Link motioned him to follow as he walked back to Epona.  
  
"Are we going back?" Link nodded his head to him. "To just take it easy for a while?"  
  
"Might as well. There really isn't any saving that we can do currently unless you'd like to randomly kidnap Princess Zelda and make me go on a quest." Link chuckled. "I can't see you being a villain though." Link didn't notice Ghirahim had stopped following as he got on Epona. Link glanced to the direction he was supposed to be in and saw he was gone. He arched a brow then shrugged as he went back home.  
  
He led Epona into his side yard right when a royal guard came running up. "Link! We have urgent news. The princess was kidnapped right out of her bed chambers!" Link frowned to that. "We need you to save her." The guard states and Link nodded to that.  
  
"Do you know where she could have been taken?" Link asked. He needed to gather information. He just hoped someone saw something and it wouldn’t be too hard.  
  
"No, but I heard something or someone screaming in the underground part of the castle. I couldn't tell who it was but it was someone. I would start there if I were you." The guard informed him then he turned. "Please save our princess, Link. You're the only one who can." He said then ran back to where his post had been.  
  
Link looked at Epona. "Sorry girl, guess we don't get to rest. Come on let's head out then. I'll give you some carrots later." Link informed the horse. Epona made a neighing sound and bumped her head into Link’s hand and he smiled to her. Always his trusty steed.  
  
He got back on her and raced towards the castle. Seeing how the weather had turned for the worse around it. Rain soaked him through his tunic and the lightening barely lit up the area.  
  
He held his sword out then realized his trusty helper was nowhere to be found. How could he not notice Ghirahim being gone? He always did. Was he just spacing out too much?  
  
He shook his head and tried not to think about the other. He couldn't afford to. He had to focus on getting Zelda back. Getting her back to the castle before Hyrule began to go under.  
  
"Still wonder where Ghirahim is." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head. He had to stop worrying about the other. He knew he could take care of himself and if he couldn't then tough. Link would have to go save him after though but it was fine by him.  
  
He hopped off of Epona and raced towards Zelda's chambers. Seeing the lightening strike a part of the castle and it set a tree on fire. He tsked but continued to run up the stairs to where Zelda’s room was. He couldn't let her get kidnapped for long. He had to search for clues for who could have taken her. Or what.  
  
He got up there with a pant. He had run too fast for sure but it was worth it. He stepped in and scanned the trashed room. Who would do this? And why? He huffed out a breath and began to search. Soon finding a note that was folded up and had been dropped by the captor most likely.  
  
He looked it over and went wide eyed. He then rushed out of the room. "No... it couldn't be. Why would he do this?! No!" Link shouted as he hopped back onto Epona and rode to the desired meeting spot that was described in the note.  
  
Why was he doing this? Was it for attention? Why would the other leave him so easily? Had he waited too long to confess?  
  
He got to the forest sanctuary and ran inside. Defeating monsters along the way as he made his way to Zelda. "Zelda!" He shouted once he got to the chamber. Blood covered his water logged tunic as he was panting.  
  
Ghirahim chuckled and he turned to face his master with elegance. "You actually came." He smiled but it held pain. "I didn't think you would..." His voice got soft.

Link observed him for a while as he caught his breath. He noticed the other's body was rigid and his face held no emotions. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking though he usually could.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Ghirahim?!" Link demanded to know. He didn't want the other like this. He didn't want to look at him like an enemy. He loved him. He didn’t want to hate him.  
  
"Because you wouldn't LOVE me!" Ghirahim shouted at him.

Link winced to the pain and hatred behind the statement. He was trying. Just not fast enough.

"What's wrong with me? I'm beautiful! My skin is soft and smooth. I'm better than this worthless woman!" Ghirahim screamed as he grabbed a handful of Zelda's hair to tug it.  
  
She cried out in pain and whimpered. "You've got to stop. If Impa found out... You'll be hurt. I don't want someone important to Link to get hurt." Zelda said but cried out as she was shoved against the ground.  
  
"Master doesn't care about me. He never did. He doesn't care for my feelings for him and he never will. He should have seen this coming but he was too oblivious." Ghirahim said with venom dripping from his words.

Link felt a sharp pain in his heart. He hated seeing the one he loved like this. So negative. He looked at him.  
  
"Ghirahim that's not true." Link defended himself and took a step forward. But Ghirahim appeared behind him and flung him against the wall with the swing of his arm. Link slid down the wall to rest on the floor. The air completely knocked out of him.  
  
"I don't care about what you have to say, master. You broke my heart and I won't let you do it again." Ghirahim muttered. He walked over to him and put his foot on Link's chest. Knowing he was too weak to fight back. "You won't be able to save the princess this time. Not unless you kill me." Ghirahim said the words in a whisper and tears went down his cheeks. "I'll see you again after your journey is done. And when you’re ready to face me." Ghirahim mumbled then appeared back next to Zelda.  
  
He picked her up then vanished with her. Making it so Link couldn't possibly stay caught up to them. Not like he could even get up. He had passed out once Ghirahim removed his foot from his chest.  
  
It wasn't until a little later and when Groose was waking him up that he noticed he was out for a long time. "Where's Zelda?" Groose demanded. He was a personal knight of hers now and Link wouldn't deal with him most of the time. This time Zelda escaped his grasp. Because he was hesitant. Hesitant because of WHO took her and he didn't want to hurt him. He couldn’t hurt someone that he loved.  
  
"I don't know, Groose." Link groaned and yelped when the other helped him up.  
  
"Who took him?" Groose asked as he handed Link his sword and shield.  
  
"I..." Link thanked him for his things back but didn't want to answer the thing about who exactly took Zelda. He couldn't rat him out. "I don't know." Link sighed and looked down.  
  
"Well, whoever it was I hope you can get her back. You've already been here for a week. I only found you since they sent me to find you so you could go save Zelda. Save the princess and Hyrule will be grateful. Like always." Groose huffed then left Link there.  
  
Link stayed where he was for a while before sighing in defeat. He'd have to go kill Ghirahim. He winced to the pain in his chest and he rubbed at it. He’d have to push past his feeling to even hit him. But he couldn't let the other get the best of him. He had someone he had to save.  
  
It hadn't taken him long to find out where Ghirahim had gone. He watched the other move with elegance as the fight started the moment he stepped into the chamber. The chamber where Link had gotten him from. Where they had started their journey together. And it made his heart ache. Remembering all the good times he had with the other.

He sidestepped in time and dodged all the incoming attacks from his former sword. Trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. He couldn’t afford it right now.  
  
"You're slipping, master." Ghirahim teased and Link winced. It didn't help his concentration when the other called him master on purpose either. "Am I distracting?" Ghirahim smirked as he went to attack and Link barely dodged. He felt the sting of a cut on his side. He glanced down to see his tunic had been cut and so had his side. Causing the tunic to get bloody fast.  
  
"Ghirahim, you have to stop. I-I don't want to hurt you." Link was so unsure of himself but he had to save Zelda right? It was his destiny. His destiny wasn't being with Ghirahim as a couple. It was saving Zelda. He couldn’t be with someone like Ghirahim. Though he wanted to be.  
  
"YOU'VE ALREADY HURT ME!" Ghirahim screamed as he charged straight for Link's heart.  
  
Link went wide eyed as Ghirahim's sword went right through him and Ghirahim smiled at his triumph. But then it slowly hit him. Did he just kill his master? Link watched the smile slowly fade from Ghirahim and a look of absolute horror replaced it.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you... Ghirahim... I've always loved you." Link coughed as he spoke and the blood slid down his chin to drip onto the floor. "I was just too afraid to admit my feelings to you but I'm glad I did before I died..." Link coughed more as he collapsed to his knees. Ghirahim let go of his sword to make sure no more damage came to Link.  
  
Ghirahim then knelt down with Link. Putting his forehead against his. "I'm so sorry master... I should have heard you out... I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. I'm so sorry... but I love you too. Always and forever." Ghirahim felt tears come to his eyes and they slid down his face but he chose this moment to lean in and capture Link's cold lips in his. Blood getting on his own lips but he didn’t care.  
  
"I... I love you." Link's voice got softer as he went to grip Ghirahim's shoulder. Placing a bloody hand print on his porcelain skin.  
  
"I love you too, master." Ghirahim muttered and saw the life leave Link's eyes. He choked back a sob as he pulled his sword out of Link. Wincing to hearing the blood splatter out and land onto the floor. He whimpered as Link's lifeless body fell into his and he held the other tightly. He didn't care if he got bloody.  
  
"WHY?!" Ghirahim screamed in his pain. Why had he been so stupid?! If only he had listened. If only.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in the works for about a year and it's finally finished. I finished it for a friend's birthday and it's a gift to them. I love them so much and I hope they enjoy this story. :3c


End file.
